What's My Fault?
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Siapapun yang salah, akulah yang selalu kena imbasnya. /"Apa salahku, Ryouta!"/Daikicchi benar-benar bodoh.../"Kau ingin melanjutkan yang semalam?"/"DAIKICCHIII!"/RnR? AU! Special fic for Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu's birthday!


Kutelungkupkan badanku dan kusembunyikan wajahku dibalik bantal. Melihatmu lagi pagi ini bukanlah hal yang baik bagiku untuk memulai hari Minggu yang seharusnya indah ini. Tak peduli kau sudah megguncang punggung telanjangku beberapa kalipun hingga sekarang aku masih belum mau melihat wajah menjengkelkanmu itu.

"Ryouta! Jangan begini! Aaash! Kau masih marah?"

Masih marah katamu? Bukan marah lagi! Aku benci padamu, Daikicchi!

"Kenapa kau diam saja?! Apa salahku?!"

Kau memang Aho, Daikicchiii.

"Aku merasa tidak berbuat salah apapun!"

Itulah kenapa aku benci padamu, Daikicchi!

Aku menghela nafas. Cukup merasa engap berlama-lama menyembunyikan wajah memerahku dibalik bantal lembut yang selalu kupakai ini. Ingin rasanya aku melempar bantal ini ke wajah jelekmu, Daikicchi! Inilah kejelekan yang aku tidak suka darimu, selalu merasa tidak bersalah setelah kau berbuat salah.

Ntah disengaja atau tidak, Pokoknya aku jadi benci padamu jika sudah seperti itu.

Terdengar suara ranjang yang berdecit—sepertinya kau sedikit beringsut dari posisi dudukmu yang menghadapku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kedua tangan kekar memegang kedua bahuku yang tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun. Tentu membuatku sedikit bergidik. Ntah apa yang mau kau lakukan.

"Apa yang tadi malam itu kurang?"

"DAIKICCHIII!"

.

.

.

**What's My Fault?!**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke Belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**AOMINE DAIKI | KISE RYOUTA**

**WARN: Boys Love, Sex, Typo(s), ending gaje, etc…**

**Special for **

.

.

.

.

.

Bhuak!

Setelah merasakan hembusan nafas dan suara paraumu yang begitu seduktif menggelitik kuping kananku, aku reflek segera bangkit dari posisi telungkupku sehingga kepalaku memukul dagumu keras.

"Ryouta! Itu Sakit! Kau ini kenapa?!"

Kedua tanganmu mengelus-ngelus dagumu bagaikan orang bodoh. Sedangkan kau bertanya begitu innocent terhadapku.

"Kau itu memang bodoh, Daikicchi!"

Sungguh, melihat wajahmu yang tambah kebingungan membuatku semakin jengkel.

"Aku sedang marah akibat perlakuan seenakmu padaku tadi malam!" Bagus. Aku yakin wajahku semakin memerah akibat membayangkan apa kejadian naas yang terjadi padaku semalaman tadi.

"Hah?"

"AHO!"

BHUAK!

Benar-benar gatal kedua tanganku sehingga sukses melemparbantal tepat di muka milikmu.

"O-Oi, Ryouta! Kau jadi miip Akashi sekarang, hah?!"

"AHO!"

Aku siap melemparkan bantal milikmu ke wajahmu lagi, Daikicchi!

Grep.

Namun usahaku gagal karena pergerakan tiba-tiba darimu yang membuatku terkejut.

Dugaanku benar. Aku selalu kena impas walau bukan aku yang salah.

"Hm? Ryouta?"

Sial. Kini aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua tanganku kau tahan dengan kuat dibalik punggungku sedangkan punggungku bersandar pada dada bidangmu. Karena reaksimu yang cepat membuatku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana cara kau tadi membuatku dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Daikicchi lepaskan aku!"

"Lepaskan? Untuk apa?" Tanya kau dengan suara bodohmu itu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Daikicchi!"Ujarku dibarengi dengan gerakan pemberontakan dariku. Aku menggeliat diatas pangkuanmu untuk melepaskan kedua tanganku dari genggaman kuatmu.

"Ryouta…"

Aku merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menghembus leherku dan punggungku yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Ini akibat permainan 'jahat'mu tadi malam sehingga saat aku bangun aku hanya telanjang bulat dibalik selimut tebal berwarna putih.

Beruntung kali ini walaupun aku berada dipangkuanmu tetapi selimut yang tadi kupakai ikut terseret dan masih menutupi bagian tubuhku dari pinggang ke bawah. Walau kuyakin dalam sekali gerakan menyibak maka bagian tubuh bawahku akan terekspos jelas.

"Ki-Kita sudah melakukannya semalaman, Daikicchi!"

Tanpa bisa kupungkiri aku bisa terhanyut dalam sentuhanmu walau aku dalam keadaan marah padamu. Kadang kelemahan inilah yang membuatku menganggap diriku aho sama seperti dirimu.

Tangan nakalmu bergerak ke bawah, menggenggam sesuatu yang sedikit menonjol dibagian bawah tubuhku yang masih tertutupi selimut. Aku tahu betul apa yang kau sentuh. Kau menyentuh kejantananku dengan begitu lembut. Mungkin diawal, tapi nanti tidak bisa kupastikan kau akan menggenggamnya secara lembut.

Kau yang mengelus kejantananku membuatku hampir mendesah lepas. Tentu saja aku bsa merasakan kenikmatan yang tercipta walaupun masih tertutupi selimut yang tebal. Sialnya, pantatku yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kejantananmu juga merasakan sensasi nikmat itu. Aneh, memang.

"A-aaahhh! Ukh!"

Benar, desahanku terlepas begitu saja padahal kau belum melakukan hal lebih padaku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan tumpul mengeras dan menusuk lubang anusku.

"Aaah!"

"D-Daikiicchiii!"

Terdengar olehku suara kekehan menyebalkan darimu, "Kau merasakannya? Hm?"

Merasakan kekuatan yang datang, secara refleks aku menarik kedua tanganku secara paksa dan akhirnya berhasil terlepas dari cengkramanmu. Merasakan keberuntungan berada ditanganku, aku segera merangkak menjauhinya layaknya anak bayi—sampai tiba-tiba—

Set.

Kau menarik kuat pinggangku secara cepat dan…

"AAAKHH!AAHN!"

Kau menusukku secara telak.

Waktu baru menunjukan pukul delapan pagi dan menunjukan bahwa baru beberapa jam setelah kau menyetubuhiku. Kau belum puas dan pagi ini kau mengajakku 'bermain' kembali.

Perlahan tapi pasti kau mulai menggerakkan pinggulku. Gerakan atas-bawahlah yang terus kau perlakukan pada pinggulku yang masih merasakan sakit akibat tindakan brutalmu tadi malam.

"Ngh! Ahh! Nghh!"

Semakin lama kau menusukku semakin cepat. Terkadang aku selalu heran padamu kenapa kau bisa menemukan titik G-spot milikku dengan cepat. Kini kau menekan G-spot-ku tanpa ampun. Desahanku semakin tak terkendali,

"U-Uaah!"

Ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan memukul wajahmu. Lalu memarahimu habis-habisan untuk tidak mempermainkanku seenaknya.

"Daiki—"

Tangan kekarmu menarik pipiku dan membuat kepalaku menyamping. Setelah kau melihat bibirku yang terlihat bisa kau raih dan sedikit menganga, kau segera melahap bibirku dengan rakus. Awalnya ciuman itu lembut dan memberikan sensasi yang tentu aku sukai. Namun semakin lama ciumanmu semakin panas, dalam, dan kasar.

"MPHH!"

Aku mengerang cukup kuat. Menghadapi ciuman panas sambil berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa dari pergerakan liar dibawah membuatku semakin menggila. Peluh membasahi tubuhku. Padahal angin AC cukup dingin namun tetap saja peluh akibat 'permainan'mu ini selalu akan mengalir keluar.

"MMPPH! AAHHH!"

Aku menyerah dan sampai pada puncaknya. Orgasme pertamaku pada pagi ini keluar sudah.

Dengan gerakan cepat kau melepas ciuman kita dan seperti orang yang kelaparan, kau segera meraup leherku yang terkespos jelas dan dipenuhi peluh.

Kau menghentikan kegiatan menghisap-menggigit leherku dan kembali berbisik seduktif di balik kupingku.

"Aku akan membuatmu orgasme bekali-kali melebihi jumlah kau orgasme tadi malam."

"E-EEEH?!"

.

.

.

.

Asal kalian tahu, hanya butuh setengah jam saja dan aku bisa orgasme tiga kali. Dan tadi malam kami melakukannya semalaman. Kira-kira pagi ini…berapa kali aku akan berada di puncak?

.

.

Siapapun yang salah, pada akhirnya akulah yang selalu kena impas.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN—dengan nista**_

Lalaalalalala~ Fic AoKise perdana saya lahir~! *syukuran* /nak/

Mana ini Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu? Ini ini! Fic special untuk ulang tahunmu nee-san! Sesuai keinginanmu, aku membuatkanmu fic ratedM ^^b Namun jika endingnya nista, maafkan *bow*

Daku juga sengaja gak ucapin selamat ultah di fb sebelum fic ini di publish XD Gomen nee-chan! Aku pura-pura gak tahu gitu padahal kemarin-kemarin dikasih tau(?) #slapped.

**Yosh! Review Kudasai?^^**


End file.
